


#MyBeloved

by pomodoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Eren is a lovestruck dork, Eren may or may not be a little addicted to Instagram, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, One Shot, Romance, and Levi loves him a lot, both are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomodoro/pseuds/pomodoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started on Eren's birthday.</p><p>The raven had given his husband a new smart phone as a gift, given that the brunette's phone had practically been prehistoric. Really, he had had it before they even started dating seven years ago.</p><p>So he thought he would be a nice guy and make his beloved a nice gift, after all, what could go wrong, right?</p><p>Well.</p><p>So many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#MyBeloved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Wow, I didn't think I would actually post something so soon again!
> 
> Well, I don't have much to say about this one-shot except that it's 8.26 in the morning and I yet have to sleep. 
> 
> No Beta this time.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had started on Eren's birthday.

 

The raven had given his husband a new smart phone as a gift, given that the brunette's phone had practically been prehistoric. Really, he had had it before they even started dating _seven years ago._

 

So he thought he would be a nice guy and make his beloved a nice gift, after all, what could go wrong, right?

 

Well.

 

_So many things._

 

They were currently at the fruit section of the grocery store. He was inspecting the bananas, checking for any brown spots on the yellow fruits when he heard it.

 

_Click._

 

Closing his eyes he exhaled through his nose, putting the fruits into the shopping cart. After he had selected some more fruits he made his way through the many aisles, looking at his shopping list every now and then to check what they would need, skillfully ignoring the occasional sound behind him.

 

_Click._

 

_Click._

 

_Cick._

 

_Cli-_

 

“Eren, you know if you have to constantly take photos of every little thing I do at least be so kind to switch to mute, will you?” He asked, placing the groceries onto the conveyor

 

“Oh, I totally forgot about the sound”, Eren laughed, putting his phone away to help his husband. “I'm sorry, sweetheart”, he added before pressing a small kiss onto the shorter male's cheeks.

 

The raven rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress the small smile forming on his features.

 

* * *

 

 

Actually, it all began a week after he had received his new phone.

 

The brunette wasn't used to a phone this technologically advanced, a phone that could actually _connect to the web_.

 

He had asked his friends what apps they would recommend, what apps he should avoid, and the name Instagram had fallen many times.

 

And _that_ is how it began.

 

It had started with photos of his food, then photos of himself and outfits he particularly liked.

 

The photos weren't of a high quality nor were they anything special but the young man was happy with his 12 followers until one day Mikasa, his sister in law and a famous fashion blogger, had mentioned his account on her blog and it didn't take long before he had thousands of followers.

 

Levi couldn't help but smile at his husband's enthusiasm, it was endearing, really.

 

The more followers he gained the more he tried to improve.

 

Actually, he was so enthusiastic that Levi was wondering how his storage still wasn't full.

 

Day after day, he would take photos of everything, no matter how irrelevant.

 

They went out for brunch? Eren would take a photo of his food and drink.

 

On a date? Gotta wait for Eren to take a photo of their location.

 

Levi got him a present? It wouldn't get unwrapped before he had taken enough photos to fill a whole photo book.

 

And that was only the wrapping.

 

The photos of the actual gift could easily fill two photo books.

 

Now, Levi didn't really mind. How could he when it made his husband so happy?

 

He'd gladly wait for Eren to finish taking his photos, would be patient with every gift, wouldn't touch his brunch before the brunette was done taking photos.

 

It were only a few minutes after all in exchange for hours of happiness.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later he got a call from his sister, Mikasa.

 

The call wasn't something unusual, they were making sure to catch up at least every two weeks, talking about work, plans for their holidays, things like that.

 

And Eren.

 

His older sister was just as fond of the green eyed man as Levi himself, so he would often be the topic of their calls. She was very protective of the brunette, something that annoyed the raven at times but also put him at ease whenever he had to leave for business trips.

 

“Speaking of Eren, he seems to really like Instagram” his sister said, her voice as calm as ever.

 

“Yeah, tell me about it, he takes photos of everything he sees, all day” he muttered, rolling his eyes at the memory of Eren chasing after their cat, strawberry, to take a photo of her, leaving their living room in a state of utter chaos.

 

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, as much as he loved him, the boy would be the end of him some day.

 

“Oh really, is that what you think?” His sister asked, a small chuckle sounding through the speaker.

 

“I think you should check out his account, it might interest you, Levi.”

 

The raven raised a brow.

 

_What was that supposed to mean?_

 

“But I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later, little brother!”

 

“Mika, wha-”, but before he could finish she hang up.

 

* * *

 

 

He tried ignoring his sister's words, he really did, but every time he saw Eren take a new photo the words came back to him.

 

What did she mean?

 

It was only a week later when he sat in his living room, thinking of a username.

 

How did people do this?

 

Shrugging his shoulders he typed a few variations of his name, hoping that it might be available.

 

* * *

 

 

“God dammit, how many Levi's are there?” He asked grumpily after sitting there for over half an hour.

 

**Welcome Leviii_12346789**

 

“Fucking finally”, he murmured.

 

It took him another five minutes to figure out how to look for users instead of tags before he could finally type in the oh so familiar username

 

He was satisfied to see it pop up right at the top.

 

With a soft press to the screen he was redirected to his husband's Instagram.

 

**Jaegerschnitzel**

 

**Eren – 26 – Florist**

 

The description didn't say too much, as expected, so he directed his gaze at his follower count.

 

_Over 9000? Not bad._

 

Slowly wiping his thumb across the screen he slowly scrolled down, eyes widening as he saw photos of himself.

 

Now _that_ was unexpected.

 

He clicked on one that he identified as the brunch they had a few weeks back. The photo showed him looking past the camera, supposedly at Eren, with a gentle smile on his face as he watched him take the photo. What he didn't know back then was that he took a photo of _him_ , not his food.

 

Underneath stood the caption.

 

**my love took me out to brunch he's just the sweetest ♥ #brunch #food #cute #ilovehimsomuch**

 

Heat rose to his cheeks as he read the caption so he quickly returned to the other photos. As he scrolled down through the many, oh so many, photos in Eren's gallery he noticed the many photos of the bouquets Eren gave him as a gift every now and then.

 

He clicked on the most recent one.

 

**I made another bouquet for my sweetheart! He says I don't have to but the expression on his face is just too cute ♥♥♥ I love him so much :) #flowers #cute #gift #bouquet #love**

 

The only thing that was worse than reading the cheesy captions were the _cheesy comments_.

 

 **titania** awhh young love :))

 

 **freckled_angel05** you are the cutest omg

 

**Jaegerschnitzel @titania** actually we have been married for four years now c:

 

Returning to the gallery he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

His face was _burning_.

 

Deciding that it was enough he scrolled back up to return to his own account when he saw a new photo pop up.

 

He clicked on it before the picture could even load, thinking that it must be another bouquet given that Eren's was currently at work but when the photo finally loaded it wasn't a bouquet but his face.

 

Again.

 

It was him sitting on the couch, cat on his lap as he petted the gentle being. Levi recognized it, Eren must have taken it the day before without him noticing.

 

But this time it was different. It seemed that he had edited the photo before uploading it, a cartoon thought bubble hovering above his head, the name _Eren_ written inside of it and surrounded by floating hearts.

 

**Look at him!!! He's so adorable awhhh he's always so gentle :)♥♥♥ #cute #cats #love #ilovehimsomuch**

 

The raven must be beet red judging by how hot his face felt.

 

He was just about to close the app when he thought of an idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was a slow day, the brunette thought.

 

He had had a only a few customers so far today, most of the people entering his flower shop looking around more than buying anything.

 

Not that he minded, his flowers were pretty and as long as they didn't cause him any trouble they could look for all he cared.

 

_It was just so boring._

 

With a sigh he leaned forwards, supporting his weight with his arms on the countertop.

 

Since he had nothing to do he quickly pulled out his phone, checking his newest notifications.

 

The brunette smiled when his husband's face greeted him in the background.

 

He checked through the comments and likes before he went to upload a new photo. Scrolling through his gallery he smiled at the photo of Levi and their cat. He was so distracted with petting their cat that he didn't even notice Eren take a photo.

 

It was just so adorable. His husband often seemed intimidating and scary to many people but he knew that he was a gentle and caring lover.

 

Really, it was all the exterior.

 

Grinning he quickly selected the photo an decided to use one of the new apps he had downloaded. It looked a little silly but he liked it so he uploaded it with a small shrug.

 

It wasn't even five minutes later when he got the first notifications.

 

He smiled as he read his followers' comments, all of them familiar with the stern face.

 

One comment, however, caught him off-guard.

 

**Leviii_12346789** You know me too well. That's exactly what I was thinking about, hearts and all.

 

The brunette swallowed, there was only one person he knew that could be that uncreative with a name.

 

With one swift click he landed on his Instagram, surprised to find a photo of himself sleeping on their couch.

 

He was wearing one of his infamous ugly Christmas sweater he always wore around Christmas time, meaning that the photo was at least a few months old.

 

As he clicked on it he couldn't find a caption, only one tag.

 

**#MyBeloved**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated :)
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr, you can do that here:  
> http://pom-pom-pomodoro.tumblr.com/


End file.
